I wanna be with you Naruhina songfic
by Uchiha Ame
Summary: Well... heres another song fic this time its naruhina.... Give reviews ok!


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR THE SONG I WANNA BE WITH YOU

..

Hinata's thoughts… (POV)

I look at Naruto as he walks through the hallway. He just came out from a room where he met up with his team mates. I tried to follow him but he caught me. We had eye contact for about three seconds. Within that three seconds of eye contact, my heart stopped, I couldn't get enough air. I felt my blood rush up to my face. I heard him say my name…. His voice knocked my sense back in so I quickly run away as far as I could. I stopped at the training grounds near the forest. There I sat leaning on a tree. I think of his eyes and his voice,. As I was running away, he told me he wants to tell me something. I thought of my fantasy then stopped as I said to myself. "Hinata! Stop thinking of that! That would never happen!" my face became even more red.

**I try but I can't seem to get myself to think of anything, but you…**

I tell myself to concentrate and pull myself back together. Finally, I have the strength to stand up. Still, I lean against the tree. "Hinata" I heard someone say my name. It was his voice. I heard it from the right so I turn to the right. "Na-na-Naruto" I stammer. I bow my head down and put the tip of my two index fingers together. "Are you alright?" he says in his cheerful voice while using the tip of his knuckle in his index finger to rise up my chin so he can see my face. I blushed so hard. My face was so red. I felt my head going to explode in a matter of seconds. He went closer to me. His face was so near that I could feel his breath in my face. "Hinata, I was going to tell you something but you run away" He says smiling. "Na-na-Naruto,… I-I'm so-so-" Before I can even finish my sentence, he put his lips against mine. It was so soft. I felt like this just isn't real. My eyes were closed so I open it knowing it was just a dream but I see his face. It was real! My sight became blurry and eventually, I faint.

**Your breath on my face, your warm gentle kiss I taste the truth, I taste the truth**

As I wake up, I could only remember the kiss. Was it just a dream? I sit on the bed and look around… Where am I? I say to myself. I look to my left. I gave out a little scream. It's Naruto. The scream woke him up. "Hinata? Are you alright" He asks again. I couldn't remember how many times he asked that. All I know is that he did. "I-I'm f-fine Na-Naruto" I say again. He stands up and gives me a hug. I could feel my heart wanting to escape. I think I'm going to faint again. But, surprisingly I didn't. He looks at me again. "Na-naruto" I say his name.

**You know what I came here for, so I won't ask for more**

I hug Naruto as back as tightly as I could. I hugged him as if he was leaving. I wanted it to last longer.

**I wanna be with you, if only for a night. To be the one who's in your arms to hold you tight. I wanna be with you, there's nothing more to say, there's nothing else I want more then to feel this way. I wanna be with you.**

"Naruto" I say his name again without stammering. He gives out a giggle and I smile. He grabs my hand which broke our embrace and pulled me out of the bed. He kissed me on the cheek. "Let's take a walk" he says in a cheerful manner. As we walked, we held hands. I always imagined this but now it's happening. His hands was soft. He was so gentle. I held his hand tighter and he did to. I didn't want to let him go.

**So I'll hold you tight like if you were mine to hold, forever more and I'll savor each touch that I wanted so much to feel before, to feel before.**

We walked around Konoha. He run to Ino's flower shop. After a few seconds, he comes back with a bouquet of flowers. He hand them to me and he blushes a little as I blush a lot. Then, he cuts a stem leaving the flower and he place it on my hair near the tip of the top of my ear.

We hold hands again as we walked on.

**How beautiful it is, just to be like this.**

He brings me to team sevens old training ground where we can be alone. He embraces me again then kisses me gently on the lips.

I wanna be with you if only for a night, to be the one who's in your arms to hold you tight. I wanna be with you, there's nothing more to say, there's nothing else I want more then to feel this way

**I wanna be with you, if only for a night. To be the one who's in your arms to hold you tight. I wanna be with you, there's nothing more to say, there's nothing else I want more then to feel this way. I wanna be with you.**

I return his kiss gently like what he did. "I love you" he whispers to my ear. Tears fill my eyes as he said this. It was tears of joy. I embrace him even tighter. He did too.

**Oh baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore. Drives me, crazy when I try to.**

He takes my hand and we start walking back to his apartment. I see a cheerful smile in his face. I blushed and smiled too.

**So call my name and take my hand… Can you make my wish, baby you're command.**

It starts drizzling so we start running. We reached his apartment.. We were a little wet but it was okay. It was cold a bit. So he let me wear his jacket for protection. He's really sweet. We talked in the living room as he caressed me, and embraced me. Again I wondered if this is real. "Is this real?" I blurted out. I felt embarrassed. He just smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek. We ate dinner. I was about to leave but the rain became harder. He told me to stay for the night so I agreed. We got ready for bed. I stayed in the right side. As I laid on his chest, he place his right hand on my right shoulder. It passed through the back of my neck to my right shoulder.

**I wanna be with you, if only for a night. To be the one who's in your arms to hold you tight. I wanna be with you, there's nothing more to say, there's nothing else I want more then to feel this way. I wanna be with you.**

..I wanna be with you..

WWEEE!!!! eNd oF story!!! Hhmmm… how was it? Reviews please!!!!!


End file.
